


Wrong L Word

by melroihag



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, kinda angsty, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Aubrey finds out that her best friend Chloe, likes girls... in particular, the one girl that Aubrey absolutely cannot stand, Beca Mitchell.





	Wrong L Word

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot I wrote probably over a year ago now, turned it into a short bechloe fluffy piece..

Aubrey was in shock, to say the least. She'd crept up behind Chloe sat on the bleachers, intending to spook her best friend, as a joke of course, but what she hadn't been expecting was to find the redhead texting Beca Mitchell every single coloured heart emoji.

Recoiling in horror from what she'd witnessed looking over the redhead's shoulder, she stumbled backwards, the noise gaining Chloe's attention.

Chloe had been sat on the bleachers waiting for Beca to show up. She'd agreed to help tutor the tiny brunette in Math, after growing closer to the _"mysterious alt girl",_  after being assigned Beca's partner in a project a few months back. From then on, Chloe realised just how many classes they were in together this year, compared to previous years, and she fully intended on becoming fast friends with the brunette. _Fast friends_ turning into something undefined as of yet, after Chloe let slip that she may or may not (read: totally and completely) has a giant crush on Beca, to which the brunette had simply asked to see her after school before they started their tutoring session, back at Chloe's house.

However, being _clearly_ preoccupied with the whole admitting-her-crush thing, the redhead had completely forgotten to cancel her after school study session with Aubrey. They always had regular study sessions when they had tests coming up, and upon seeing the clear and utter revulsion on the blonde's face, Chloe sat in shock. Her mouth opening and closing, with nothing coming out.

“So, what? You’re a **_Lesbian_** now?” Aubrey asked her in disbelief. Her tone laced with disgust at the very thought of her best friend being interested in _Beca Mitchell_.

A blush crept onto Chloe’s cheeks at the use of that particular ‘L’ word. The sting in her friend’s tone igniting something similar to shame inside her.  
Shaking away the negative thoughts, she stood her ground and narrowed her eyes at her so-called best friend of 15 years.

“Wrong L word.” she mumbled, her gaze dropping to the ground, a small part of her hoping Aubrey hadn't heard and would just drop it.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” the blonde's voice rose in confusion. Glancing up Chloe could tell Aubrey was past the point of being impatient, as the blonde's hands fell to her hips, her foot tapping anxiously, as she waited for the explanation she was not at all ready to hear.

An overwhelming exhaustion erupted within the redhead, as she took a deep breath in. All the years of denial and feeling guilty over something so natural, mixed with the feeling of anger and, again guilt, over not having the guts to just admit to it, was coming to a head in this very moment.

As she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, she felt the weight of everything evaporate from her shoulders, as her mind filled with thoughts of the tiny brunette who made her heart skip, who's smile made Chloe's _that_ much brighter and who's laugh was Chloe's favourite sound in the world.

Thinking about Beca brought a calm over her, a warm fuzzy feeling of safety and lo.. opening her eyes, the reality of the word Chloe was about to use sunk in.

Raising her chin in slight defiance to Aubrey's hostile stare. She cleared her throat before speaking more clearly.

“I _mean_ you used the wrong ‘ **L** ’ word.” she said, shrugging simply up at her friend, who was still standing defensively opposite her.

 

The sudden calmness over this topic of discussion put Aubrey's nerves on edge and her next words came out angrier than she’d meant them to, “Well, what do you _want_ to call _it_ then?”

A small smile curved the redhead’s lips, as she spotted the person she most wanted to be with, right behind her friend. She waved Beca over encouragingly, after seeing the hesitance in the brunette's posture upon seeing Aubrey standing with her arms folded, looking clearly unimpressed.

Waving the girl over, Chloe's smile grew into one of her shit-eating grins as she stood and wrapped her arms around the waist of the tiny brunette.

Despite the death glare the blonde was shooting at her, Beca couldn't help but lean into Chloe's embrace, a slight blush colouring her cheeks from how the redhead had practically lit up, just from seeing her.

Feeling Beca's fingertips rub soothing circles into the small of her back, made Chloe's heart stutter. She knew how much Aubrey made Beca uncomfortable, and yet the brunette was by her side, leaning _into_ her side. Chloe had to bite her lip to stop from smiling so much, as she positively beamed. Her eyes memorising every faint freckle on the bridge of Beca's nose, every long eyelash, every shade of blue and grey in the brunette's stormy eyes. 

Aubrey stood and watched as her best friend gazed _Beca Mitchell_ with the most intense heart-eyes she'd ever seen. Her own eyes wide open, as she gaped at the sight of them standing, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

 

“ ** _Love._** ” Chloe whispered the word at first, blinking profusely as her gaze flickered between Beca's own. She usually prided herself on being able to read the brunette pretty well. Better than most, in fact, however for a split second, Chloe found herself wondering if the word she'd just uttered was okay.

Seeing the smirk playing on Beca's lips, Chloe released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, and nodded more sure of herself than she ever had been.

“I’d use the word **_Love_**.” her arms instinctively tightened around the brunette’s waist, as she bit her again, trying to contain the smile that was building from her ever-growing excitement.

“ _Love_?” Aubrey asked, sounding defeated, like all the fight had left her in that one moment. She didn't really know why she was surprised, after seeing the way Chloe was clearly besotted with the hobbit, but she didn't expect _love_ so soon.

 

“ ** _I’m in love with her._** ” the redhead spoke the words softly. She tilted her head adorably then, her gaze boring into the same stormy blue eyes she’d dreamt about each night. This was the first time she’d uttered the words aloud, yet she knew whole-heartedly that she’d felt this way for a long time now.

Beca searched the redhead's breathtakingly bright blue eyes, a silent question passing between them.

_Are you sure? Of, all people, Me?_ Beca wondered, raising her brow slightly.

_I've never been more sure of anything. It's you._ Chloe answered by nudging the brunette slightly, and tracing the outline of a heart on Beca's spine.

A bashful smile spreading on Beca's face as Chloe nodded gently, answering the question they both knew the brunette was thinking.

Momentarily forgetting that Aubrey was even still standing there, watching the admittedly-kinda-cute-interaction take place, Beca reached up ever so slowly and tucked a wayward strand of red hair, back behind Chloe’s ear and rest their foreheads together, closing her eyes.

“ ** _I love you too._** ” she breathed, barely above a whisper. But being as close as they were, Beca knew Chloe heard every word. She didn’t even have to open her eyes to see the blinding smile on the redhead's face. She could practically _feel_ their hearts racing, completely in sync with one another's, as they hugged each other closer.

 

“Love…" Aubrey said slowly, tested the word out, her gaze switching between the two girls in front of her. It didn't take a genius to see the effect that the brunette had on her best friend. Truth be told, the blonde didn't think she’d ever seen Chloe look so _genuinely_ **happy** before.

Aubrey hadn’t brought up around people who had this certain “lifestyle”, as her mother and father would call it, but she could learn to accept it for the sake of her 15 year friendship with the redhead. Who was admittedly, the best person she knew.

“I guess I can get used to it.” she said, before leaving the two alone, after realising that neither one of the two women standing before her were bothered by what she had to say, too wrapped up in each another.

 

“So, you **_love_** me, huh?” the brunette teased lightly, smirking as Chloe caressed her cheek gently.

"I do." the redhead blushed, biting the inside of her cheek as she hid her face in the crook of Beca's shoulder.

" **The** _Chloe Beale_  loves little old me." Beca sighed happily, hiding her smile in Chloe's hair.

"Shut up." Chloe giggled, "Besides you said you love me too!" she poked the brunette's side, gaining a squeal and playful glare.

"Because I do." Beca whispered softly in Chloe's ear, causing the redhead's heart to melt.

Chloe turned her head ever-so-slightly, her nose gracing gently against the brunette's. Beca feel goosebumps rise on her forearms and close her eyes, drawn to the redhead like a magnet. At the slightest touch, they both sighed into one another, before Chloe captured the brunette's lips in a sweet and perfect first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with what you think?


End file.
